Lirio el amor siempre llega
by hoja errante
Summary: un inmortal que no sabe nada de el, tendra que exterminar a la raza humana en un caos y pancho causada por EUA o sera la llegada del protector para la raza equestriana y el amor para el... o destino...


_** _-Siempre hay un inicio-_ **_

_**LIRIO - Nacer es solamente comenzar a morir pero yo no nací, simplemente existí  
LIRIO - *suspiro* haaaaaaaaa, que aburrimiento  
*en algún lado de la misma isla flotante y adentrados en la selva*  
DESCONOCIDO 1 - venga tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible  
DESCONOCIDO 2— si venga ya llevamos las especies, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí  
DESCONOCIDO 3 – *desde un wokitoki* si ok nos vemos allá ya llevamos el ultimo cargamento de especímenes  
DESCONOCIDO 4 – si, valla que estos robots son muy útiles  
DESCONOCIDO 5 – *desde el avión de carga* si si, solo apúrense niñitas que me aburro  
LIRIO – *sorprendido* anda no sabía que tenía visitantes en mis… mmm *pensando* (como le podría decir a unas masas de tierras flotantes) bueno da igual simplemente son islas. *observando* espera pero que hacen con esas criaturas de aquí…  
"MIENTRAS TANTO"  
DESCONOCIDO 4 – oye no sientes que nos absorban  
DESCONOCIDO 3 – venga hombre no chilles aquí no hay ningún humano  
LIRIO – *desde atrás de DESCONOCIDO 3* mmm… enserio, si crees eso entonces que soy yo  
DESCONOCIDO 3 – pfff… por favor y yo que voy a saber solo apúrate y ayúdanos a llevar estas especies *babeando* ya me imagino la gran paga que nos darán por estos especímenes tan exóticos  
LIRIO – mmm… oigan de casualidad no les avían dicho que este lugar era sagrado o que un dios vive aquí  
DESCONOCIDO 3 – porfavor todos saben que eso solo es un mito de los viejos para asustar a los que quieren subir aquí  
LIRIO – mmm… pues si en cierto modo estas en lo correcto aquí no vive ningún dios  
DESCONOCIDO 3 – verdaaa  
LIRIO – si sin embargo aun así no puedo dejarlos llevarse esos especímenes porque su lugar de origen es aquí y si su deseo fuera irse ya lo habrían intentado almenos  
DESCONOCIDO 4 – *volviendo de orinar* oye con quien hablas ryan  
Ryan – de que me hablas, te estás amotinando rodríguez  
Rodríguez – *sorprendido* que, no si yo estaba orinando  
Ryan – espera, que *asustado* entonces con quien he estado hablando  
*Ryan y rodríguez volteando hacia liro*  
LIRIO – *sonriendo* jeje… *serio (tanto que da miedo)* entonces que les parece si mejor sueltan a los especímenes  
*ambos, ryan y rodríguez corriendo hacia los robots*  
Ryan – *gritando* robots ataquen  
*los 2 robots gigantes moviéndose* – entendido, nuevo objetivo confirmado: destrucción de amenaza prioridad 3er grado  
LIRIO – *sorprendido* – woooow que bonito juguete *intrigado* pero dime ¿qué es lo que esa cosa puede hacer?  
Ryan –*sonriendo de forma psicópata* o ya lo veras  
Rodríguez – compadre pero si solo es humano no se exceda eso destruirá 2 hectáreas y cacho  
Ryan – *sonrisa maquiavélica y gritando* Y QUE IMPORTA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Rodríguez – *asustado* perate wuey no hagas pancho  
LIRIO – *sacando una espada* mmm… creo que no puedo dejar que eso pase  
Ryan – ¿enserio crees que una simple y tonta espada puede vencer a mis robots?!  
ESPADA – *enojado* heey a quién crees que le dices tonta espada maldito crio  
Rodríguez – *sorprendido* guacamole! La espada acaba de hablar  
LIRIO – *intentando calmar a la espada* bueno bueno, tranquilo no pasa nada  
ESPADA – *medio calmado y dirigiéndose a ryan y rodríguez * saben mocosos por si no lo saben tengo un nombre y es "FRONTDARK"  
LIRIO – XD si, si ahora vamos a terminar con esos "robocomosellamen" ¿crees todavía tener filo?  
FRONTDARK – *presumiendo* ja? A quién crees que le hablas si hasta me dijeron excalibur la espada irrompible  
LIRIO – *bajándolo de las nubes* vale, vale se ve que estas emocionado  
FRONTDARK – hablas enserio por fin una pelea después de cuantos años?. Crees que no voy a estar emocionado!  
*los robots preparando misiles* – objetivo localizado y asegurado probabilidades de fallar nulas  
Ryan – *emocionado* siii!  
LIRIO – veamos que tan oxidado estas FRONTDARK!  
Justo antes de que se lancen los misiles los misiles los brazos de los robots son cortados completamente  
*mientras son cortados los brazos*  
LIRIO – *vista diabólica* ESO ES TODO!  
Ryan – *asustado* que eres?!  
Rodríguez – *se va corriendo* virgencita santa sálvame!  
LIRIO – *mientras libera a los animales capturados* que eso es todo lo que podía hacer tu juguetito  
Ryan – *por el wokitoki* vengan rápido, traigan todas las unidad….  
LIRIO – enserio crees que te dejare poner en peligro una de mis islas flotantes  
*desde el punto de vista de DESCONOCIDO 1 Y 2*  
DESCONOCIDO 1 – estos 2 están tardando mucho no lo crees Cristóbal (desconocido 2)  
Cristóbal – si tienes razó…. *interrumpido por el woitoki*  
Ryan – vengan rápido, traigan todas las unidad….  
DESCONOCIDO 5 – *llamando por el wokitoki* Roberto y Cristóbal, vallan a investigar que ha ocurrido, pero recuerden, la máxima prioridad son los especímenes  
Roberto – entendido *cuelga la línea*  
Cristóbal – *asustado* pues ni que hacer ordenes son ordenes  
*volviendo al punto de vista de ryan*  
Ryan – no, espera por favor  
LIRIO – muy tarde para arrepentimientos… Las desgracias, al igual que la fortuna, sólo llegan cuando las hemos buscado con nuestros actos  
*gritos desgarradores*  
*mientras tanto rodríguez*  
Rodríguez – *asustado y perdido* hay dios no**_

_**LIRIO – *arriba de un árbol* te he encontrado**_  
_**Rodríguez – *asustado* no por favor yo no he hecho nada por favor**_  
_**LIRIO –*sacando la espada* tranquilo. El día de tu muerte sucederá y lo que tú posees en este mundo pasará a manos de otra persona, Pero lo que tú eres será tuyo por siempre**_  
_**Rodríguez – supongo que este es el fin de mi camino verdad**_  
_**LIRIO – me temo que haci es, pero tranquilo hare esto rápido**_  
_***mientras tanto Cristóbal y Roberto***_  
_**Cristóbal – *asustado* O mi dios, rya…**_  
_**Roberto – *atónito* ryan, está muerto…**_  
_**Cristóbal – *comunica a la base* tenemos una baja y un desaparecido, vamos a hacer reconocimiento**_  
_**DESCONOCIDO 5 – *enojado* permiso denegado denlos por muertos, si esa cosa destruyo a 2 robots es significativamente peligrosa para la operación, nos marchamos**_  
_**Roberto – pero Erick, como puedes decirlo así nada mas ellos, ellos son nuestros compañeros, nuestros amigos no puedo, simplemente no puedo**_  
_**Erick – si… crees que a mí no me duele, también son mis amigos pero, pero al venir aquí ellos sabían que esto podría pasar… ve si quieres, pero culpes a nadie por lo que puedas encontrar. No puedes llevarte ningún robot, sabes que necesitamos el dinero *cuelga el comunicador***_  
_**Cristóbal – *triste* vas a ir….**_  
_**Roberto – me temo que si *secándose las lagrimas* jeja pero oye, no te desanimes; solo, confió en que me logren esperar 10minutos más de lo acordado**_  
_**LIRIO – conmovedor, pero sin embargo ningún ser vivo de aquí arriba tiene la culpa de sus problemas**_  
_**Roberto – *enojado* de que hablas, quien eres**_  
_**LIRIO – yo? *sonriendo* jajá, quien sabe, esa es la pregunta que siempre me he hecho**_  
_**Cristóbal – *enojado* no me digas que… tú fuiste él quien…**_  
_***siendo interrumpido***_  
_**LIRIO – si, y me temo que siguen ustedes, pero si sueltan a las criaturas y se marchan jurando no volver jamás los dejare vivir**_  
_***ambos, Cristóbal y Roberto***_  
_**– robots ataquen!**_  
_**LIRIO – que molestia *saltando del árbol en el que estaba* bueno, que se le va hacer**_  
_***justo cuando los misiles iban a impactar a lirio desaparecen***_  
_**LIRIO – *sonriendo* jajá, valla hace mucho, que no usaba mis habilidades**_  
_**Cristóbal – *atónito* que! , De que hablas**_  
_**LIRIO – yo! Controlo la materia y mi espada, mi compañera puede quemar todo *gritando* HAORAA, DESAPARESCAAAN!**_  
_***frontdark se cubre de unas gigantes llamas moradas y queman todos los robots, salvo los especímenes***_  
_**LIRIO – bien ahora solo faltan ustedes, y esa ave gigante metálica en la cual vinieron**_  
_***Cristóbal y Roberto salen corriendo***_  
_**LIRIO – lo siento, pero tuvieron su oportunidad ahora, desaparezcan**_  
_***Cristóbal y Roberto desaparecen cubiertos por un manto amarillo***_  
_**LIRIO – ni su partícula mas pequeña quedara en esta universo *sonríe***_  
_**FRONTDARK – que la suerte los acompañe**_  
_***terminan de desaparecer***_  
_**LIRIO – bien *entusiasmado* ahora solo falta uno!**_  
_***da un salto y sale disparado hacia el cielo***_  
_**Erick – *desesperado* o rayos no!... no puede acabar asi. Esto, esto**_  
_**LIRO – *despedaza completamente la parte de arriba de la nave* jamás debieron haber venido**_  
_**Erick – *asustado* espera, tu…**_  
_**LIRIO – si; así es fui yo! decia con una mirada psicopata**_  
_**Erick – tu que sabes de nosotros. Como puedes saber los problemas que pasamos, no tienes ni la más mínima idea *fingiendo llorar***_  
_**LIRIO – *enojado* tu… tu fuiste quien los convenció de esto, te aprovechaste de los demás**_  
_**LIRIO - lo agarra de un brazo y se lo arranca lo cual proboco que el cabron de Erick diera un grito desgarrador,despues lirio solo lo hace explotar desde sus adentros al ya mencionado**_  
_**LIRIO - bien ahora solo hay que desasernos de este gran pájaro y liberar a los animales de aqui**_  
_**ya después de haberlos liberado fue a terminar lo que comenzo por si mismo fue a desaserse de la gran ave de acero"**_  
_**LIRIO- *dijo algo impresionado* mmm... como mierda habran construido esto**_  
_**Frontdark solo se quedo en silencio... ... ...**_  
_**LIRIO - talvez sea buena idea bajar para ver como esta todo aya abajo**_  
_**lirio solo empujo el gran ave de metal pero no se percapto del echo de que una soga de metal se le habia enrredado en el pie**_  
_**LIRIO - oee *dijo curioso* frontdark oyes eso?**_  
_**consiguiente a eso miro hacia abajo para solo para ver su pie siendo jalado por la soga de metal**_  
_**LIRIO - hayyy mierd...!**_

* * *

_**BUENO SEÑORES xD ESTO A SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO (OSEA ESTE CAP) NO PARECE DE MLP PERO SEAN PACIENTES YA QUE LE QUIERO DAR UN GIRO TREMENDO Y TOTAL A DONDE SE VA LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ;S ESPERO SUS Reviews SEAN COMENTARIOS O CRITICAS**_


End file.
